Panels collect data from specific visitors (“panelists”) who consume content. The visitor may consume the content through various broadcasting format, such as television, radio, Internet programming, for example. Thus, if a visitor opts-in to a program to have their content consumption monitored (for example, the visitor's web browsing), the panel may ascertain a record of the content the specific visitor has accessed. In this way, the panels may analyze a representative subset of visitors' accesses to content.
Due to agreements with third-parties, the panel may not share specific information (such as cookies) to various third-parties.